


Monday mornings

by DeltaSpooks



Series: For love - the good kind [3]
Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Cuddles, One Shot, Other, Short Drabble, monday mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks
Summary: You wake up before Russ.You think.





	Monday mornings

Monday mornings, despite what everyone else thought of them, were one of the best mornings you could have. It was one of those lazy mornings where Russ held you close, and held you tight, like he never wanted to let you go. You eagerly returned the sentiment.

His face was buried in your hair, and you could feel him breathing in and out slowly, He was completely relaxed, and it made you ecstatic. He, in your own opinion, worried so much, and it wasn’t good for him, although he would disagree.

You grinned and nuzzled closer to your boyfriend. Monday mornings were good mornings.


End file.
